Fox and Krystal in: My Feelings Towards You
by tillerian
Summary: Fox and Krystal each write a poem about their feelings towards each other. Note: this poem has no ryming in it, this is my first one!
1. Fox's poem

My feelings toward Krystal

By Fox McCloud

She is so beautiful, Krystal is;

I found her on Sauria,

Locked inside her crystal prison.

Once I saved her, she struck my heart more when she was alive,

As a result, I put her on the team.

She's very good at telepath, she's very useful.

But, still, I love her! I love her all the way.

I care for her. I care for her very much.

But, does she care for me?

Should I ask her?

I don't know.

I can't.

Krystal and Falco don't get along, they never did.

Why can't Falco accept Krystal?

Krystal would be friends with Falco if he accepted her.

But he doesn't.

I can't let the two harm each other ever,

Especially Krystal.

I hope Krystal don't fall for anyone else;

Talk about getting your heart ripped out of your rib cage.

But there is someone else falling for her: Panther Caruso.

Panther is a part of the Star Wolf, a band of losers lead by Wolf, my most hated enemy.

Watching him flirt with her, before I get the chance to talk.

I'm calm on the outside, but it burns me to the core on the inside!

I hate Wolf more than Panther, but I still hate Panther a lot.

I don't think that she deserves a jerk like him, do you?

Of, course, I'm not all that shy of her.

I'm always there to comfort her.

If she gets her feelings hurt, I leave her alone for a while,

Then, I go in and comfort her.

It actually works, too, always be nice to her.

If I'm lucky, she kisses me on the cheek.

Take that Panther!

Matter of fact there's more,

Krystal's always the one who's likely to get in trouble.

But hey, who else is going to be our "damsel in distress"

Don't worry; Slippy's our next runner up.

Anyway, when she does get captured Link, Kirby, and I are there to save her.

Link and Kirby are just there to help; they know that I love her.

Once I save her, we send her back to the Great Fox,

There's a big chance that I a hug,

But a kiss on the cheek, depends on how dramatic it was.

You can say she's given me a kiss on the cheek, lucky me,

But I have never given her a kiss on the mouth yet.

But, that all depends on her; I don't want to rush her.

Our first real kiss would be when she wants it, not on my terms.

Of course, Krystal needs comforting a lot.

The Great Fox is her only real home in 11 years.

She was riding on the back of a cloud runner,

Going from planet to planet.

Her home planet Cerenia, was destroyed, and she wanted to find answers.

I'll do whatever it takes to help her find out what happened to her home planet,

Though she doesn't know that.

Man, I love Krystal!

I love her so much.

When am I going to tell her how much I love her?

I may never know.

But it doesn't hurt to try...


	2. Krystal's poem

My Feelings Towards Fox

By Krystal

He's brave, Fox McCloud is,

We first met when he saved me on Sauria from General Scales.

Once he saved me, I fell in love immediately

I went on the Great Fox, home of the Starfox, and thanked him for helping.

He put me on the team, and I'm glad to be a part of it.

I love him!

I always have,

He's a very brave and kind leader.

I care for him. I care for him very much.

But does he care for me?

Should I ask him?

I can't

He might not treat me the same again, and keep away from me.

Falco and I don't get along very well, I hate him!

He never accepted me like Fox did.

Fox, though, breaks up our arguments, and I'm thankful, too.

Why can't he accept me?

I'd be friends with Falco if he did accept me,

But he doesn't so, no.

If there's one person I hate besides Falco, it's Panther Caruso.

Panther is a part of the Star Wolf, a band of pathetic thugs.

Panther's always flirting with me every time we meet.

It really gets on my nerves.

It's not just that he's annoying; his heart is as black as space just like the other members.

Unlike Fox, Panther doesn't care about anyone besides himself.

I really hate that jerk!

I don't deserve a self-centered person like him!

As much as I love to admit it, Fox really takes care of me.

He's always there to comfort me.

Whenever I get my feelings hurt, I just want to be inconsolable and alone.

Fox gives me the ability to be alone, that's one thing I like about him, and not Panther.

Whenever I want to be alone, Fox leaves me alone, Panther, I don't know, but I'm sure that he won't

But after I lighten up, Fox comes in and cheers me up.

He's the only one who does.

Sometimes, I like to give him a little kiss on the cheek as my thanks.

It really cracks me up seeing him get nervous like that.

Also, he helps me when I need it.

Not help me as in, helps me fix my staff when it's broken,

Help me as in, rescues me when I need it.

I get in trouble often, and it results in my capture.

Unfortunately, I'm the "damsel in distress"

But it's all worth it, Fox and his two best friends, Link and Kirby, always rescues me.

After they get me back to the Great Fox, I usually give Fox a hug,

Maybe a kiss on the cheek, too, depending on how desperately I needed him.

Speaking of kiss, I've never really kissed Fox on the mouth before.

I don't think he's getting nervous on me at all,

I think I might give him a real kiss when I actually tell him my feelings.

But, to think about it,

It would be wonderful if we did have a real kiss.

I respect Fox as a leader, of course it's in his blood from what I've heard.

James McCloud, his father, founded and led the Starfox before Fox did.

Fox's mother died of child's birth, I feel sorry for him.

But, Fox's father took care of him, Link, and Kirby,

They all lived together on the country side of Corneria, from what I've heard.

Then, when Fox was 11, James went against Andross and died.

It must have hurt Fox so much to realize that he is an orphan.

He reformed the team 3 years later and defeated Andross.

Of course 2 years later, he found me and I became a part of the team.

So, when it comes to the past, we're kind of the same,

Parents dead, traveling lives, and adventures,

But mine died when I was 5 along with my planet.

I just feel sorry for Fox's parents.

I love Fox so much!

I love him so very much!

But when will I tell him how I feel?

I don't know,

But I will try…


End file.
